Je t'aime plus que tout
by Altabatha
Summary: Il l'aime mais ne le réalise pas encore et elle non plus. Un p'tit Ichiruki pour commencer dans Bleach...
1. Chapter 1

- Qu'est ce que tu fous là Rukia

- Qu'est ce que tu fous là Rukia ?

- Déjà, on commence par dire « Bonjour » lui lança t elle en lui envoyant un grand coup de pied dans le tibia

- Aouch, mais ça fait mal, t'es malade?!

- Si t'étais un peu plus poli, ça n'arriverait pas

Il se renfrogna un peu plus. S'asseyant sur son lit, il commença à se déshabiller.

- On peut savoir ce que tu fais là ? lui demanda Rukia qui devenait de plus en plus rouge au fur et à mesure qu'elle voyait Ichigo enlever ses affaires.

- Ca se voit pas, je me change

- Et ça te gêne pas que je sois là ?

Il était torse nu, et d'un seul coup, les paroles de Rukia arrivèrent à son cerveau

**Ichigo + Rukia dans la même chambre Ichigo pas se déshabiller !!**

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?lui demanda-t-il avec un de ces regard noir en coin

- Tu te répètes…

- Et toi tu réponds pas à la question. Un peu plus renfrogné si c'est possible

- Si tu te rappelles bien, je vis ici. Toujours aussi calme.

- Oui et ben c'est pas une raison pour me mater quand je me déshabille

- Et je suis sensée faire quoi alors ?

- Sais pas moi, aller chercher le petit déj'

- J'ai pas envie

- Alors reste dans mon placard…

- Et pourquoi tu n'irais pas dans la salle de bain ?

Décidément, il fallait toujours qu'elle ait le dernier mot celle-là !! Vexé, il prit ses affaires et parti dans la salle de bain.

Pendant ce temps, Rukia en profita pour se changer elle aussi. Alors qu'elle prenait son débardeur sur le lit, Ichigo revint dans la chambre.

- Tu pourrais frapper avant d'entrer !! Plus calme de tout.

- Je te signale que ça paraîtrait bizarre que je frappe pour entrer dans ma propre chambre. _Non mais des fois que je pourrais avoir le dernier mot !_

Rukia avait enfilé son débardeur tellement vite qu'elle avait mis une seule bretelle et le débardeur à l'envers.

- Retournes-toi que je puisse m'habiller correctement. Où tiens j'ai une meilleure idée, va chercher le p'tit déj

- J'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de toi ! Et c'est furieux qu'il partit en ayant pris son sac de cours

_Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait être casse pied quand même !_

C'est donc d'une humeur massacrante qu'il arriva au lycée sans même avoir pris de petit déjeuner, ni même de quoi manger pour midi. Et visiblement, son humeur n'allait pas s'arranger…En effet, Keigo déboulait sur lui comme un taré. Il l'arrêta net d'un coup de pied pendant que Keigo demandait d'une voix étouffée où était Rukia.

- Sais pas et m'en fiche. Et il passa son chemin.

C'est à ce moment que son soul pager se mit à vibrer. Il récupéra Kon, qu'il avait bâillonné et mis dans son sac pour récupérer le mod soul qui lui permettra de se changer en Shinigami. Une fois récupéré, il se cacha dans un coin et hop, il avala la pilule.

Il partit, ayant dis à Kon d'aller en cours à sa place

- T'as intérêt à assurer… Et dis rien à Rukia, j'ai pas besoin d'elle dans mes pattes.

Il courrait depuis un moment quand il le vit, droit devant lui. Il en avait déjà vu des grands comme celui-là, ce n'était pas à Menos grande mais fallait avouer qu'il avait l'air balaise. Mais Ichigo n'était pas du genre trouillard c'était même plutôt l'inverse, il était plutôt du genre tête brûlée : je fonce et je réfléchis après. Il accéléra alors sa course, passa le coin de la rue quand il la vit. Rukia était là, déjà au prise avec un Hollow, et celui qu'il avait vu arrivait derrière elle ! Il s'élança, cria son nom. Trop tard, les deux hollows avaient attaqués en même temps et elle ne put éviter les deux attaques simultanées. Ichigo n'eut pas le temps de se poser la moindre question, il s'élança, et de deux coups de Zangetsu, il tua les deux hollow et réussit à récupérer Rukia avant même qu'elle ne touche le sol.

-Rukia !

-RUKIA, réponds-moi répéta t il. Je t'en prie… Il ne réfléchit pas plus longtemps, il la porta jusqu'au magasin d'Urahara.

Celui-ci le rassura assez vite, ce n'était pas grave, la blessure était peu profonde. Pourtant, Ichigo s'en voulait énormément et n'arrêtait pas de revoir leur dispute du matin, la scène où il avait cru la perdre. Il s'en voulait de ne pas l'avoir attendu, de ne pas s'être inquiété de ne pas l'avoir vu arriver au lycée.

Il resta auprès d'elle. Il ne voulait plus la quitter, il avait décider de veiller sur elle. Plusieurs heures plus tard, Rukia se réveilla, elle sentit une main sur la sienne. Elle ouvrit doucement les yeux et vit Ichigo, couchée vers elle, sa main tenant la sienne et murmurant des choses. Elle s'approcha tout doucement pour entendre ce qu'il disait, elle grimaça un peu sous la douleur mais réussit à approcher suffisamment pour entendre Ichigo qui semblait rêver : Rukia, pardon. Je suis désolé. J'aurais pas du partir comme ça. Puis, comme s'il revoyait une autre scène : Non, pas Rukia… Je la protègerais, jusqu'à en mourir s'il le faut mais vous ne la toucherez plus. Je l'aime trop pour la perdre.

C'est évidemment à ce moment que la porte s'ouvrit, laissant apercevoir un Renji Abarai furieux.

- Comment tu as pu ? hurla-t-il

Ichigo s'était réveillé en sursaut, avait regardé Rukia, sa main, Rukia, Renji, Rukia, sa main. **Pourquoi il tenait la main de Rukia ? **

**Ah oui, l'attaque, Rukia blessée, Ichigo inquiet : protéger Rukia. **

- Quoi ? Comment j'ai pu ? De quoi tu parles, Renji ? demanda le roux en retirant sa main de celle de Rukia

- Comment tu as pu laisser Rukia se faire blesser à ta place !!

- Pourquoi ? Tu crois que ça me fait plaisir qu'elle soit blessé !

- C'est de ta faute !

- Ca suffit vous deux hurla Rukia. On dirait deux gamins. Je suis assez grande pour me défendre

- La preuve que non… ça avait échappé au lieutenant de la 6ème division et il sut tout de suite qu'il allait sans doute le regretter.

- Renji Abarai, si tu fais encore une réflexion de ce genre, je te promets que tu vas le regretter lui lança Rukia avec son regard le plus noir. Maintenant, disparaissez tous les deux, je ne veux voir ni l'un ni l'autre. Je souhaite me reposer dans le calme. Allez régler vos comptes dehors.

Ni le lieutenant, ni le roux ne dirent mot et sortir. Un fois la porte fermée, évidemment le vacarme commença dehors. Rukia n'avait aucun doute sur la suite. Renji avait du sauter sur Ichigo et celui-ci ne s'était pas laissé faire. Quand donc allaient-ils arrêter de se battre pour des broutilles. Le vacarme s'arrêta, laissant supposer à Rukia qu'Urahara avait dû mettre un terme à la bagarre.

Elle en revint à penser à ce qu'elle avait entendu « _Rukia, pardon. Je suis désolé. J'aurais pas du partir comme ça._ Et puis…_Non, pas Rukia…Je la protègerais, jusqu'à en mourir s'il le faut mais vous ne la toucherez plus. Je l'aime trop pour la perdre. »_ Que fallait-il en penser ? Etait-ce un simple rêve ou ce qu'il ressentait pour elle ? Et puis sa main sur la sienne. Décidément, la vie des humains était bien compliquée…


	2. Sous la pluie

_Voici le chapitre suivant..._

_Merci **Amethsyte** et **Luna Puce**, pour vos reviews._

_ J'espère que la suite vous plaira. En tout cas, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez..._

* * *

_Décidément, la vie des humains était bien compliquée… _

Rukia était allongée, elle regardait le plafond, le regard dans le vague, elle réfléchissait à ce qu'avait dit Ichigo dans son rêve. Elle était tellement dans ses réflexions qu'elle n'entendit même pas la porte s'ouvrir.

- Alors, on rêve ?

C'était Urahara.

- Hein ? Quoi?

- C'est bien ce que je disais... tu rêves…

- Non, le coupa-t-elle presque méchamment.

- Pas la peine de s'énerver. Je venait juste voir si ça allait. Ta blessure n'est pas très grave. Une bonne nuit de sommeil et tout aura disparu.

- Je sais…

- Alors pourquoi cette tête d'enterrement ?

- … avec un regard noir significatif

- Je sais ça ne me regarde pas, très bien puisque c'est comme ça je m'en vais. Au fait, Ichigo est encore là, il t'attend pour rentrer.

- Il peut y aller, je rentrerais plus tard, je me repose encore un peu ... enfin si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénients.

- Aucun…

Il sortit, laissant une Rukia plus que songeuse. Il l'attendait… Pourquoi ? Se ferait-il du souci pour elle ? Elle lui aurait volontiers posé la question mais elle savait très bien qu'il ne le lui dirait jamais si c'était le cas.

De son côté, Ichigo ne pouvait se résoudre à rentrer sans Rukia. Il se sentait coupable de ne pas avoir pu la protéger. Il décida donc de l'attendre mais sans que celle-ci le sache. Il monta sur le toit et s'allongea. Au bout d'un moment, la pluie se mit à tomber mais Ichigo s'en fichait. Il n'aimait pas la pluie qui lui rappelait de mauvais souvenirs mais en même temps il aimait rester dessous, sentir l'eau ruisseler sur son corps, comme si elle pouvait le débarrasser de tous ses regrets.

Attendant de la voir sortir, il repensa à toutes les fois où il n'avait pas réussit à protéger ceux qu'il aime. _Ceux qu'il aime…Aimait-il Rukia ?…Elle lui avait tellement manqué quand elle était restée à la Soul Society pour retrouver ses pouvoirs de Shinigami. Mais était ce ça qu'on appelait l'amour ? _

Il en était là de ses réflexions quand il entendit une porte s'ouvrir et un parapluie rouge sortir. Il la vit remercier Urahara et s'éloigner. Pourtant, elle ne prit pas la direction de la maison. Où allait-elle ? Peu importe, il avait décidé de veiller sur elle et c'est ce qu'il allait faire. Il la suivit de loin pour être sûr qu'elle ne le remarque pas. Au croisement d'une rue, il ne vit plus le parapluie rouge, disparu, envolé…

- C'est pas vrai !!Où elle est ?! A moitié furieux et à moitié inquiet.

Il sauta sur une maison pour prendre de la hauteur et essayer de la voir, mais rien.

Il aperçut alors le cimetière. Elle n'était quand même pas là bas ? Il se concentra pour ressentir son énergie spirituelle. Elle s'y trouvait, mais Ichigo ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle avait été là-bas. Le meilleur moyen de le savoir était encore d'aller lui poser la question.

_Non, et puis quoi encore ?! Elle va savoir que je l'ai suivi et ça va pas lui plaire. Et puis elle va se dire que je me suis inquiété pour elle et ça, __**IL EN AIT HORS DE QUESTION !! Elle va s'imaginer des tas de trucs**_.

Il fallait pourtant qu'il sache pourquoi elle était venu ici. Il décida alors de faire comme si de rien n'était et descendit vers le cimetière. Il cueillit quelques fleurs dans un bosquet et se dirigea vers la tombe de sa mère.

Elle était là, devant la tombe. Elle se tourna lentement vers Ichigo et lui demanda

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- C'est plutôt à moi de te demander ça…

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore en Shinigami ? Ca fait plusieurs heures que tu aurais dû rentrer et reprendre ton corps

- Est-ce que je t'en pose, moi des questions ? J'avais pas envie de rentrer tout de suite, j'en ai le droit tout de même et t'as pas répondu à ma question

- Toi non plus…Tu ne me surveillais pas, par hasard ?

- Qu'est ce que tu vas chercher ? lui demanda-t-il en tournant la tête comme un gamin qui boude. Mais c'est vrai que j'aimerai bien savoir pourquoi tu es venu ici

- Ca ne te regarde pas…Et toi, pourquoi ?…

Il l'interrompit d'un geste, lui montrant le bouquet de fleurs. Elle n'osa rien dire et le regarda s'approcher de la tombe et y déposer les fleurs. Il ferma les yeux quelques minutes et quand ils les rouvrit, il se tourna vers elle.

- Allez viens, on rentre…

Elle s'approcha de lui, souleva un peu le parapluie pour qu'il puisse s'abriter. Comme il le lui prenait des mains, elle voulut lui envoyer un réplique cinglante comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire dans ces moments là mais en voyant le regard d'Ichigo, elle ne le put ou ne le voulut.

Ils marchèrent en silence jusqu'à la demeure des Kurosaki, chacun dans ses pensées.

_**Ichigo :**_

_Bon, j'ai pas eu de réponse mais j'aurais dû m'y attendre. Elle a quand même pas fait exprès pour voir si j'allais l'attendre et la suivre ? Elle en est bien capable…Qu'est-ce qu'elle va s'imaginer ?Oh ça m'énerve !!_

_**Rukia : **_

_Il m'a suivi…Je savais bien qu'il ne rentrerait pas. Serait-ce qu'il s'inquiète pour moi (discret regard vers Ichigo, qui semble contrarié). _

_**Ichigo :**_

_Allez calme toi, c'est pas la fin du monde. Tu t'en voulias pour ce matin, tu voulais être sûr qu'elle rentrerait bien, voilà c'est tout. (regard vers elle, elle le regarde)_

_**Rukia : **_

_Il s'en veut peut-être parce que j'ai été blessée. C'est tout…oui, ça doit être ça…(de nouveau regard vers Ichigo, qui semble impassible cette fois et qui la regarde)_

_**Tous les deux : **_

_POURQUOI ELLE/IL ME REGARDE ??_

Mais aucun des deux ne dit rien. Lui tourne la tête, elle regarde ses pieds, tous deux les joues un peu plus roses que d'habitude…

De loin, quelqu'un les observait, ruminant sa colère et sa jalousie de les voir ensemble.

* * *

** A votre avis qui ça peut être? Faudra attendre la suite...**


	3. Frictions

Merci pour les reviews et pour ceux qui me lisent... ça fait vraiment plaisir

J'espère que cette suite vous plaira. Je vais essayer de mettre un peu plus d'action dans les chapitres suivants, histoire de pas vous endormir

Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas... j'adore lire les reviews, alors n'hésitez pas même si c'est pour faire des critiques.

* * *

_De loin, quelqu'un les observait, ruminant sa colère et sa jalousie de les voir ensemble._

Dès qu'Urahara l'avait informé qu'elle était chez lui, il s'était précipité là-bas. Pour lui, il était évident que c'était la faute d'Ichigo si elle avait été blessée. Il avait toujours été un peu jaloux de ce garçon qui avait sauvé Rukia, alors que lui n'y était pas parvenu. Il était donc plus facile de le rendre responsable de ce qui lui arrivait.

Il était déjà furieux de savoir que Rukia était blessée et qu'il était avec elle mais le pire fut sans doute quand il vit la main d'Ichigo sur celle de Rukia quand il entra dans la chambre.

_Comment tu as pu ?_ lui avait-il demandé… Ce n'était pas uniquement pour l'accident, c'était aussi, dû au fait qu'il était en train de lui « piquer » celle qu'il aimait depuis si longtemps.

Mais évidemment, il n'avait pas dû comprendre…Comment l'aurait-il pu ?

Une fois sorti de la chambre, il lui avait sauté dessus pour lui faire payer mais Urahara était intervenu prétextant qu'ils faisaient fuir ses clients. Et puis, les soul pager avaient sonné et comme « monsieur » le shinigami remplaçant ne voulait pas quitter Rukia, et que Urahara avait prit son parti, c'est lui qui était allé débarrasser la ville des hollows qui étaient apparu. Quand il était revenu vers le magasin en fin d'après-midi, il vit le shinigami qui attendait sur le toit. Il devina que celui-ci voulait attendre Rukia sans qu'elle le sache, il décida donc d'attendre lui aussi, de loin, pour voir ce qu'ils allaient faire. Enfin, surtout Ichigo…

Il n'eut pas à attendre très longtemps. Il vit partir Rukia et Ichigo qui la suivait. Il les perdit quelques minutes mais les retrouva un peu plus loin, sortant du cimetière. Ils étaient là, tous les deux sous le parapluie rouge. Sa colère et sa jalousie se renforcèrent encore quand il vit qu'ils avaient l'air gênés, n'osant pas se regarder. Il n'en pouvait plus, mais il ne pouvait pas non plus leur sauter dessus. Alors pour extérioriser sa colère, il donna un grand coup de poing dans le mur qui était à côté de lui… Sa main en sang, il tourna les talons pour rentrer chez Urahara.

Rukia et Ichigo quant à eux rentrèrent à la clinique Kurosaki. Ils montèrent dans la chambre d'Ichigo et récupérèrent leur corps. Celui-ci se rendit dans la salle de bain pour se doucher, tandis que Rukia se changeait dans la chambre. En revenant, il faillit entrer, mais sa main resta en suspens devant la poignée, se souvenant de l'incident du matin. Il frappa doucement à la porte, l'entrouvrit en demandant :

- Je peux rentrer ?

Il l'avait demandé presque dans un murmure, ça lui était tellement inhabituel que Rukia resta sans voix.

- Alors ?…redemanda-t-il sentant quand même l'impatience monter

- Oui… oui, bien sûr…bredouilla Rukia

Il rentra dans la chambre, s'installa sur son lit mais il n'osait pas la regarder. Il se demandait s'il devait s'excuser ou non. Finalement, c'est elle qui lui parla

- Ce n'est pas ta faute…

- Quoi ? dit il en relevant la tête

- Tu n'es pas responsable, j'aurais dû être plus prudente et ne pas me déconcentrer

- Si je t'avais attendu…

- Tu n'étais pas obligé, le coupa-t-elle

De nouveau, un silence s'installa entre eux. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne savait quoi dire ou quoi faire.

Tout d'un coup, Ichigo se leva faisant sursauter Rukia.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? lui demanda-t-elle

- Viens, on va aller manger un morceau.

- Décidément, tu m'étonneras toujours lui dit-elle avec un petit sourire

- Et pourquoi tu dis ça ? Je te rappelle que j'ai pas mangé depuis hier soir avec tes bêtises lui répondit-il un petit sourire au lèvres

- Tu n'avais qu'à pas faire ta tête de mule ce matin…

Et voilà, elle recommençait à vouloir avoir le dernier mot mais Ichigo était heureux car pour lui, ça signifiait qu'elle allait bien, même si bien sûr, il ne lui montrerait pas. C'est ainsi que tous deux descendirent pour dîner, continuant de se chamailler.

Dès lors que le père et les sœurs d'Ichigo avaient été au courant de ce qu'elle était et qu'elle logeait dans leur maison, elle avait pris ses repas avec eux et ils lui avaient fait un chaleureux accueil. Et ils étaient vite devenus comme une deuxième famille pour elle. Rukia aimait ces moments où Ichigo et son père se battaient, où Karin ne semblait pas s'intéresser à eux et où Yuzu servait toujours de « voix de la raison ».

Après dîner ils montèrent pour finir leur devoir et pour se coucher mais Ichigo savait qu'il ne trouverait pas le sommeil. Les évènements de la journée repassaient sans cesse dans sa tête et il ne savait vraiment pas quoi en penser. Pour réfléchir dans le calme, il attendit que Rukia fût couchée pour sortir et s'allonger sur le toit de la maison. Il avait pris cette habitude quand Rukia était restée à la Soul Society et cela qu'il fasse beau ou mauvais. Il regardait les étoiles quand elles étaient visibles, et chaque fois qu'il avait vu une étoile filante, il avait fait le vœu de revoir Rukia. Un soir, il avait refait ce même vœu et fermé les yeux, se remémorant son visage…quand il les avait rouverts, elle était là, à côté de lui. Et depuis, elle était restée.

Ichigo finit par s'endormir sur le toit. Il fut réveillé par le soleil qui lui chauffa la joue. Il ouvrit un œil, et hurla :

- AAAHHHH !!

- Quoi ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Renji était assis à côté de lui, comme si de rien n'était

- Tu sais que tu ronfles ? lui dit le vice-capitaine

- N'importe quoi…

- Si, si je t'assure, faudra que j'en parle à Rukia

- Si tu me cherches dès le matin, tu vas me trouver…

- Justement, j'avais envie de te massacrer lui dit il dans un sourire carnassier

- Pas de souci, j'suis ton homme…

Bang, et un coup de poing bien placé…Renji perdit l'équilibre, n'ayant pas vu le coup venir.

- Attends moi là deux minutes

- J'te préviens, t'en as pas une de plus…

Ichigo revint changé en shinigami. Pour ne pas faire trop de dégâts autour d'eux, ils prirent la décision de se battre dans le sous-sol chez Urahara.

Pour Ichigo, c'était l'occasion de s'entraîner et de montrer au vice capitaine qu'il n'avait rien perdu de son talent mais pour Renji, c'était bien plus, il voulait faire mordre la poussière à ce shinigami « remplaçant » prétentieux qui lui volait Rukia.

Il voulait montrer à celle-ci qu'Ichigo n'était pas capable de la protéger et il allait le massacrer pour lui prouver ces dires. En effet, quelques jours avant le départ de Rukia sur Terre, Renji avait donné rendez-vous à la belle shinigami à l'endroit où ils avaient décidé de devenir shinigami. Il lui avait demandé de faire attention et de ne pas trop compter sur le shinigami remplaçant qui n'était, d'après lui, pas capable de la protéger correctement.

Elle lui avait alors répondu que jusqu'à preuve du contraire, c'était justement ce shinigami remplaçant, certes parfois prétentieux, qui l'avait sauvée de l'exécution et elle était partie sans que Renji puisse lui répondre quoique se soit.

Renji avait alors ruminé sa colère pendant un certain temps. Elle s'était quelque peu atténuée quand son capitaine lui confia une mission officielle qui lui permettait d'aller sur Terre, mais avec comme mission officieuse de surveiller Rukia et surtout Ichigo…


	4. missions et combats

**Coucou à tous!!**

**J'espère que vous allez bien. Voici le chapitre suivant**

**Je remercie encore une fois tous ceux qui me lisent. En espérant lire quelques reviews...**

**Bonne lecture!!**

**_Petit flash back_**

Renji venait de se faire envoyé promener par Rukia quand le message lui parvint : il était convoqué par son capitaine Petit flash back

Renji venait de se faire envoyé promener par Rukia quand le message lui parvint : il était convoqué. Il fallait qu'il retourne le plus vite possible à la caserne de la sixième division, d'après le messager.

Il n'était vraiment pas d'humeur et une convocation par son capitaine, ça ne lui annonçait rien de bon mais il n'avait pas le choix.

C'est donc d'une humeur massacrante qu'il entra dans le bureau de son capitaine, sans même frapper ou se faire annoncer. Celui-ci savait que Renji avait donné rendez-vous à Rukia, il devina donc assez facilement le reste.

- Que se passe t il encore ?

- Votre soeur est bornée...

- Ça je le sais, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour se permettre de rentrer de cette façon dans mon bureau lui répondit-il avec son calme habituel

- Elle ne comprend rien

- Elle est plutôt intelligente d'habitude...

- Oui, mais **PAS DANS CE CAS** le coupa un Renji aussi rouge que ses cheveux

- Dans quel cas ?

- Fichu shinigami remplaçant... grommela le vice capitaine, pour lui même

- Et voilà, ça recommence...

Le capitaine avait compris depuis longtemps que son vice capitaine avait des sentiments pour sa sœur et que celui-ci était plutôt jaloux du shinigami remplaçant et de la relation qu'il avait avec Rukia. Et bien qu'il fût reconnaissant à Ichigo d'avoir sauvé Rukia, il ne l'aimait pas particulièrement.

De même qu'il avait deviné les sentiments de Renji, il avait vite remarqué l'intérêt de sa sœur pour le shinigami remplaçant, de même que la façon dont celui-ci regardait sa sœur. Et si ceux-ci ne semblaient pas se rendre compte des sentiments qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre, lui se doutait qu'un jour ça arriverait et il lui était difficilement concevable qu'Ichigo devienne son « beau-frère ».

Il avait donc établit un plan et il comptait sur les sentiments de Renji pour sa sœur pour que celui-ci réussisse. Bien sûr, il ne lui dirait rien de ses projets et de toute façon, il n'avait pas à le faire.

Il était en train de repasser tous les détails de son plan dans sa tête quand les paroles du vice capitaine lui parvinrent :

- Allez vous me dire pourquoi je suis là, à la fin ?! Hurla t il puisque son capitaine ne semblait pas vouloir lui répondre

- Ah oui, tu disais…

- Pourquoi m'avez vous convoqué ?

- Pour une mission sur Terre… Il semblerait qu'il y ait une recrudescence d'apparition d'Hollow là-bas. Tu dois te rendre là-bas pour les éliminer jusqu'à ce que nous sachions pourquoi.

- C'est tout ? Et on peut pas envoyer quelqu'un d'autre ?

- Il y a déjà Rukia et Ikkaku Madarame devrait vous rejoindre dans quelques jours.

- Alors je vois pas pourquoi je dois y aller rétorqua le vice capitaine

- Comme je suis sûr que tu n'as pas l'intention de désobéir, commença Byakuya, tu vas y aller et je vais te confier une autre mission…

- Une autre ?… Renji avait arrêté de faire les cents pas à cette annonce

- Oui, mais officieuse celle là. Je souhaite que tu surveilles Rukia. Je m'inquiète pour elle et…

- Ça c'est la meilleure…commença le vice capitaine mais il s'interrompit quand il vit le regard que lui jeta son capitaine

- Surveilles aussi Ichigo, il est souvent avec Rukia et je veux être sûr qu'il veillera à ce qu'il ne lui arrive rien. Tu dois être parti dans 1 heure.

Renji sortit du bureau. Il allait pouvoir surveiller Ichigo et s'il parvenait à montrer au capitaine que le shinigami remplaçant ne veillait pas bien sur Rukia, il savait que celui-ci se débrouillerait pour que Rukia ne le voit plus. Et ça, ça lui plaisait énormément.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Ichigo et Renji venaient d'arriver dans la salle souterraine qui leur servait de lieu d'entraînement. Ichigo pensait qu'ils commenceraient doucement mais le vice capitaine ne le voyait pas du tout comme ça

- Rugis Zabimaru ! déclara t il en passant sa main sur la lame de son zanpakuto. A peine avait-il fini qu'il se précipita sur Ichigo. Celui-ci para de justesse l'attaque non sans avoir reculé

- Bordel ! Mais t'es malade ! ça va pas d'attaquer comme ça !!

- Pas de ma faute si t'es pas prêt…Allez montre moi de quoi t'es capable !

Il recula et se lança à nouveau sur Ichigo, Zabimaru pointé sur le shinigami remplaçant. Ichigo sauta en arrière, para et s'élança lui aussi. Les coups fusèrent, faisant apparaître des étincelles. Renji lança Zabimaru sur Ichigo qui parvenait à éviter mais il n'arrivait pas à avancer, Renji se débrouillant toujours pour que ses coups obligent Ichigo à reculer et lorsque son zanpakuto se rétractait, le shinigami remplaçant était trop loin pour l'atteindre.

Ichigo commençait vraiment à s'énerver, Renji maîtrisait complètement le combat et ça ne lui plaisait pas. Ne voulant pas le laisser faire, il s'élança, slalomant et disparaissant pour qu'il ne puisse pas suivre ses mouvements. Il finit par être assez proche, il lança son attaque mais Renji la para :

- T'es encore trop lent !! lui lança-t-il

- C'est ce que tu crois !! Ichigo s'était déjà déplacé et le frappa.

Cette fois Renji ne fut pas assez rapide et une profonde entaille lui barra le bras. Un flot rougeâtre commença à couvrir son bras, dégoulinant le long de sa main.

- Enfoiré, tu vas me le payer !

- Viens, je t'attends lança Ichigo avec un grand sourire de défi

Renji se lança, Ichigo l'attendait suivant ses mouvements du regard, évitant Zabimaru. Renji s'approcha, et au dernier moment :

- Bankai !

- Tu pensais m'avoir comme ça ?! Tu oublies un détail, moi aussi j'en suis capable…Bankai !

Les deux zanpakuto se changèrent et le combat repris de plus belle. Cette fois, Renji était bien décidé à mettre son adversaire au tapis. Il partit d'un côté et lança son attaque, Ichigo la contra mais pas assez et la gueule de Hihiou Zabimaru se referma sur son épaule et son bras. Celui-ci s'empourpra rapidement, Ichigo tombant un genoux à terre.

- Je t'avais dit que tu faisais pas le poids contre moi…

Ichigo n'eut pas le temps de répliquer, leurs soul pager se mirent à sonner plusieurs fois.

- Restes là et fais toi soigner pendant que je vais m'occuper de ces hollows lui lança le vice capitaine

- Alors là tu rêves, je viens aussi…

Les deux shinigamis partirent donc ensemble retrouver les hollows qui avaient été signalés. Ichigo avait du mal à suivre Renji mais il ne voulait surtout pas l'admettre et le laisser montrer. Quand ils arrivèrent, un groupe d'une cinquantaine de hollows leur tournaient le dos, semblant faire face à quelqu'un.

- Mais y en a combien ? demanda Ichigo

- J'en sais rien et c'est pas normal qu'il y en ait autant

Sans plus se poser de question, ils s'élancèrent, sautant par dessus le groupe, ils trouvèrent alors une Rukia un peu essoufflée mais pas blessée

- Vous en avez mis du temps !! leur lança-t-elle

- J'y suis pour rien, certains sont un peu lent! répondit Renji en pointant Ichigo.

Rukia se tourna alors vers le shinigami remplaçant.

- Ichigo…mais t'es blessé…

- C'est rien lui répondit-il avec un regard qui lui laissait entendre qu'il ne voulait rien entendre de plus.

- Eh! mais moi aussi ! s'indigna le vice capitaine en montrant son bras

- Tu n'as qu'une égratignure !!

- C'est bon, vous avez fini là, on va pouvoir se mettre au travail s'énerva Ichigo qui voulait en finir au plus vite _(ben oui, il est blessé, ça fait mal et voudrait bien se faire soigner même si il ne l'avouera jamais !)_

Ils engagèrent alors le combat. Malgré leur nombre, les hollows ne faisaient pas trop le poids contre les 3 shinigamis. Pourtant, Ichigo s'éloigna un peu des deux autres pour être sûr de ne pas les blesser par erreur, ayant la vue qui se troublait par moment. Au bout d'un moment, il s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle et tourna la tête pour voir comment s'en sortait Rukia. C'est là qu'il vit un hollow qui s'approchait d'elle par derrière, mais il était trop loin pour le tuer

- NON !! cria Ichigo en concentrant son reiatsu pour le laisser exploser en frappant le sol de son zanpakuto.

Un éclair bleu traversa alors le parc et vint détruire le hollow qui se trouvait à quelques centimètres de Rukia. Celle-ci se tourna lorsqu'elle entendit le cri du shinigami remplaçant et ce qu'elle vu la laissa sans voix. Là, devant elle, un hollow tenait Ichigo avec une dizaine de pointe, plantées à différents endroits. En lançant son attaque pour sauver Rukia, il n'avait pas pu éviter l'attaque d'un des hollow qui restait.

- Et merde!... putain de bordel ça fait mal!! furent les seuls mots qui lui virent.

Regroupant les quelques brides d'énergie qui lui restait, Ichigo éleva Zangetsu, coupa les pointes et détruisit le hollow puis dans un mouvement qui parut d'une longueur terrifiante à Rukia, il tomba au sol, une mare de sang s'élargissant doucement autour de lui.

- Ichi….ICHIGO !!

* * *

**Non, pitié, ne me tuez pas!...bah sinon, vous saurez pas la suite!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour à Tous et un grand MERCI pour vos reviews et surtout de me lire!!**

**Shiin : Je suis très contente que cette fic te plaise et j'espère que ça continuera**

**Ringo-chiii : tu voulais la suite et bien là voilà!**

**Hoshiyo-chan : Merci de m'avoir laissé la vie sauve, d'un autre côté t'avais pas le choix si tu voulais lire la suite!**

**LunaPuce : Qui va le soigner? Tu verras, il devrait encore y avoir de l'action à ce propos dans le prochain chapitre...**

**Ernia : Ben oui, Renji est un peu rancunier mais je trouve que ça lui correspond assez bien, non?**

**Amethsyte : Sadique, moi? Mais non! Et puis, s'ils en bavaient pas un peu, ça serait pas drôle et un peu ennuyant, tu ne trouves pas?**

**Encore merci pour vos reviews, j'espère que la suite vous plaira et que du coup, vous me laisserez plein de nouvelles reviews!!**

* * *

_Regroupant les quelques brides d'énergie qui lui restait, Ichigo éleva Zangetsu, coupa les pointes et détruisit le hollow puis dans un mouvement qui parut d'une longueur terrifiante à Rukia, il tomba au sol, une mare de sang s'élargissant doucement autour de lui._

_Ichi…ICHIGO !! _

Rukia se précipita vers lui, oubliant tout le reste. Elle balaya d'un coup chaque hollow restant qui se dressait sur son chemin. Elle ne voyait plus qu'Ichigo, SON Ichigo. Elle arriva juste à temps vers lui alors qu'un hollow s'apprêtait à le frapper.

- Je vous exterminerais jusqu'au dernier !! hurla-t-elle mêlant le geste à la parole et se débarrassant des 4 hollows qui restaient

Renji aussi avait entendu le cri, et la violente poussée d'énergie qu'il avait senti l'avait fait se retourner et quand le nuage de poussière s'était dissipé, Ichigo qui s'écroulait sur le sol après avoir été empalé. Sur le coup, il ne réalisa pas tout à fait et pensa même : _Allez !… et vas-y que je fais le malin, je sauve la belle en détresse, je me fais bobo et puis je me relève, genre « vous inquiétez pas, je suis le plus fort »_

Sauf que là, il ne se relevait pas, il restait au sol et ne bougeait même plus et c'est Rukia qui avait dégommé le hollow qui se penchait sur lui, ainsi que ceux qui étaient encore présents.

Finalement, c'était peut-être pas du chiqué et il était peut-être réellement mal en point. Il se débarrassa des derniers hollows qui lui faisaient face et se dirigea vers les deux autres.

- Ichigo…Ichigo, ouvres les yeux, regardes moi commença Rukia en s'asseyant et en le prenant dans ses bras

Le shinigami ouvrit péniblement les yeux, les referma et avec une petite voix qui ne lui était pas familière

- Il a en…encore…fallu que…que je te sauve lui dit-il avec un petit sourire qui se voulait rassurant

- Arrêtes de parler…reposes-toi, ça va aller maintenant

Mais ça n'allait pas bien, Ichigo avait besoin qu'on le soigne rapidement, chacune de ses respirations se faisant plus difficile et le sang continuant de couler abondamment. Elle voyait bien qu'il essayait de ne pas trop grimacer pour qu'elle ne s'inquiète pas, mais il palissait à vue d'œil et commençait à trembler.

Lorsque Renji approcha, il se rendit vite compte que pour le coup, le rouquin était vraiment dans un sale état. De loin et d'où il était, il n'avait vu que quelques pointes. Il s'en voulait presque de l'avoir blessé plus tôt dans la journée.

- Renji, va chercher Orihime…RENJI !! hurla Rukia

- Hein ? Quoi ? demanda le fukutaicho perdu dans la contemplation du corps d'Ichigo

- Va chercher Orihime ! VITE !

- On devrait peut-être l'emmener directement ?

- Baka ! On ne peut pas le bouger dans cet état et on ne sait pas où elle est, alors grouilles-toi ! lui dit-elle avec un regard qui ne laissait aucune place pour la discussion

Le vice capitaine partit donc chercher celle qui serait capable de soigner le shinigami remplaçant. Il lui fallut un bon moment pour la trouver. Elle n'était pas chez elle, ni chez Urahara et Chad ne l'avait pas vu non plus. Il la trouva finalement chez Tatsuki.

- Orihime, on a besoin de toi… commença le vice capitaine en entrant en trombe dans l'appartement

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Pas le temps de discuter, je t'expliquerais en route et il la saisit par le bras, la traînant derrière lui. Tatsuki n'eut même pas le temps de réagir qu'ils étaient déjà partis.

Pendant ce temps dans le parc, Rukia essayait de garder Ichigo éveillé, il lui semblait que s'il s'endormait, il ne se réveillerait plus et elle ne supportait pas cette idée.

- Ça va aller lui répéta la shinigami pour la cent cinquantième fois

- Tu… tu n'aurais pas… un autre…refrain ?

- Tais-toi, idiot, tu te fatigues. Tu te souviens… de la première fois où on s'est rencontré ? C'est moi qui t'avais sauvé…Ça me paraît si loin…

- Finalement…c'était déjà moi…puisque…puisque j'ai tué…le hollow

- Arrêtes de parler le sermonna Rukia en le calant un peu plus contre elle. Et puis si tu n'avais pas fait ta tête de mule, j'aurais pas été obligé de me jeter dessus. Ne dis rien, le coupa-t-elle voyant qu'il s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose.

Elle tentait tant bien que mal de ne pas pleurer mais ça devenait de plus en plus dur pour elle de le voir comme ça. Elle maudissait intérieurement Renji de l'avoir blessé, car elle avait vite deviné en voyant leurs blessures qu'ils s'étaient battus avant d'arriver et elle le maudissait encore plus d'être si long à revenir avec Inoue.

- Ru…Rukia ?…J'ai froid…

- C'est parce que tu ne bouges pas…attends, je vais te réchauffer un peu lui dit-elle en lui frictionnant le bras. _Qu'est-ce qu'il fabrique ce foutu fukutaicho ?Dès qu'il se ramène je le massacre, ça lui apprendra à être aussi long!_

Les minutes qui passaient lui semblaient être des heures et elle commença vraiment à avoir peur pour Ichigo. Elle ne savait pas combien de temps il pourrait encore tenir dans cet état et des larmes commencèrent à rouler sur ses joues à l'idée qu'elle pourrait le perdre lui aussi.

Ichigo savait que Rukia s'inquiétait, alors il faisait son possible pour ne pas avoir l'air d'avoir trop mal malgré la douleur qui se faisait de plus en plus intense. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer et à la voir quand il ouvrait les yeux. Il se demandait si son heure n'était finalement pas arrivée et regrettait de ne pas avoir pu dire à ces proches qu'il les aimait. Ça lui paraissait tellement futile et dérisoire tant qu'il allait bien mais maintenant, il n'en était plus très sûr.

Et Rukia ? Il aimait quand elle était près de lui, il se sentait comme apaisé et puis il y avait leurs petites disputes et ses dessins de lapins un peu ridicules. Il ne supportait pas l'idée qu'il puisse lui arriver quelque chose. Il s'en était vraiment rendu compte quand elle était revenue le mois dernier. Depuis, il ne se passait pas un jour sans qu'il remercie les étoiles de lui avoir ramené sa belle shinigami aux yeux violine. Il fallait qu'il lui dise… Avant qu'il n'ait plus la force de lui dire quoique se soit ou qu'il ne soit carrément trop tard.

- Rukia ?

- Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas parler tu te fatigues.

- Il faut que… tu dises…à mon père…et…

- Ne dis rien, tu ne vas pas mourir, je te l'interdis le coupa-t-elle. Tu ne peux pas me laisser…finit-elle par dire, les yeux baignés de larmes

- Je dois…te dire…

Mais il ne put finir sa phrase, Renji et Inoue étaient arrivés et cette dernière avait poussé un cri d'effroi en voyant son ami. Le fukutaicho avait dit à Inoue qu'Ichigo était blessé, mais il ne lui avait pas dit à quel point. Elle faillit tomber dans les pommes en voyant tout le sang qu'il avait perdu, mais elle se ressaisit, songeant que ce n'était vraiment pas le moment.

- Rukia, il faudrait le mettre sur le sol

- Ichigo…Ichigo ?

Mais, il ne réagit pas, il ne bougeait plus. Rukia manqua un battement, les larmes redoublèrent

- NON !! ICHIGO!allez reviens, tu peux pas me laisser !!

- Rukia ! s'emporta Renji. Il n'est pas mort, il est juste inconscient

- …

- Il respire, tu vois lui montra le fukutaicho qui se voulait rassurant même s'il s'inquiétait lui aussi

- Rukia, s'il te plait, allonges le demanda doucement Orihime

Rukia s'exécuta et s'éloigna de quelques pas pour laisser de la place à la jeune fille qui appela :

- Shunô, Ayame, Bouclier des 2 cieux !

Les deux petites fées apparurent, formant un bouclier sur Ichigo. Elles restèrent assez longtemps ainsi, ce qui inquiéta un peu Rukia :

- C'est normal que se soit aussi long ?

- Il est gravement blessé, tu sais…

Les plaies du shinigami remplaçant se refermaient petit à petit et au bout d'un moment, ils ne virent que quelques traces aux endroits où il y avait, encore quelques minutes auparavant des trous ensanglantés. Pourtant, Ichigo ne bougeait toujours pas, mais il semblait respirer. Les petites fées s'approchèrent d'Orihime :

- Nous avons guérit les blessures mais vu le sang qu'il a perdu, nous ne savons pas quand il va se réveiller et s'il va le faire

- Oh non…

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? demanda le fukutaicho

- Il est soigné mais elles ne savent pas s'il pourra se réveiller

- Quoi ?! Comment ça ? hurla Rukia

- Il a perdu beaucoup de sang

- Non, non… ce n'est pas possible…Ichigo…

Elle avait éclatée en sanglot, s'effondrant sur le sol au côté du shinigami remplaçant, pleurant à chaudes larmes sur son torse. Renji s'agenouilla à côté d'elle et la prit dans ses bras pour la consoler.

- Ne t'en fais pas, je suis sûr que ça va aller. Il en a vu d'autres.

- Et si… Rukia ne put finir sa phrase et se cacha dans la poitrine de Renji, prise par de nouveaux sanglots

- N'y pense pas. Allez viens maintenant, on va le ramener chez lui et tu vas te reposer un peu, tu en as besoin.

La jeune shinigami acquiesça et se releva, aidée par Orihime ; Renji quant à lui, pris Ichigo et ils partirent en direction de la clinique Kurosaki.


	6. combat intérieur

**Coucou à tous**

**Alors un grand merci à tous ceux qui lisent ma fic et surtout à tous ceux qui me laissent de si gentilles reviews!**

**David: la publication? je pense qu'on va d'abord voir si j'arrive à finir une fic...**

**Jijisub : Merci pour tes reviews et tes fics (spécial dédicace pour toi : merci pour "St Valentin"). J'espère que cette suite sera à la hauteur **

**Shiin :T'es excusé pour cette fois... et**** merci beaucoup, j'espère que la suite te plaira**

**Kakha : voilà la suite**

**Lyxa : oui, Renji est un peu méchant mais ça devrait aller mieux dans peu de temps. Pour ce qui est de ta question, rien n'est encore totalement défini dans ma tête, alors...??**

**Amethsyte: Je te l'ai déjà dit mais je vais le redire: JE NE SUIS PAS SADIQUE! Tu verras ça dans la suite... Pour ton défi, j'aime assez l'idée mais je ne sais pas encore si je vais l'intégrer dans cette fic ou si je vais faire une autre fic avec.**

_

* * *

_

La jeune shinigami acquiesça et se releva avec l'aide d'Orihime ; Renji quant à lui, pris Ichigo et ils partirent en direction de la clinique Kurosaki.

Ils arrivèrent à la clinique Kurosaki où les attendait Kon qui se précipita sur Orihime, espérant encore et toujours qu'elle le prendrait dans ses bras et qu'elle le serrait très fort à un endroit plus que proéminant chez la jeune fille, mais manque de chance, Rukia s'en saisit avant et c'est elle qui le serra fort, mais pas comme il l'aurait souhaité et à la limite de l'étranglement :

- Dis donc toi…tu savais qu'Ichigo était partit ce matin pour se battre avec Renji et tu m'as rien dit !

- Il voulait pas que je te l'dise réussit-il à articuler

- Et pourquoi ?

- Sais pas…faut lui demander

Elle se retourna pour lui demander mais elle s'arrêta net. Pendant une toute petite seconde, elle avait oubliée qu'il ne pouvait rien lui dire puisqu'il était inconscient.

Ils entrèrent dans la clinique qui semblait calme et redonnèrent son corps à Ichigo. Il ne se réveilla pas, esquissant juste une grimace qui montrait qu'il était toujours vivant, mais que ses blessures n'étaient pas totalement guéries, certaines s'étant même rouvertes lors de son transport.

Tout d'un coup, la porte vola en éclat laissant apparaître Isshin :

- Ichigo !! C'est à cette heure que tu rentres, ça fait deux heures que je t'attends, tu devais m'aider à… Sa phrase resta en suspens. Il vit son fils couché sur la table, il semblait inconscient, puis Rukia, Renji et Orihime qui semblaient gênés.

- Allez, arrêtez votre cinéma !! lança-t-il en commençant à se ruer sur eux, mais personne ne bougea d'un poil et Ichigo encore moins, ce qui n'était pas dans ses habitudes, même lorsqu'il voulait faire une farce à son père.

- Mr Kurosaki intervint Orihime avant qu'il n'arrive vers la table. Il ne joue pas la comédie. Il a été gravement blessé. Je l'ai soigné mais comme il a perdu beaucoup de sang on ne sait pas s'il va se réveiller…

- Masaki, regarde dans quel état c'est encore mis notre fils! Toujours à jouer les héros! pleurnicha Isshin devant le poster géant de sa défunte femme.

- Mr Kurosaki, certaines blessures se sont rouvertes, il lui faudrait des pansements

- Ah oui…Aidez moi à le monter dans sa chambre.

Renji aida donc Isshin à monter Ichigo et demanda

- On pourrait pas regarder mon bras pendant qu'on y est?

- Baka !! T'as presque rien au bras, on doit d'abord s'occuper d'Ichigo! lança Rukia

- Y en as toujours que pour lui, hein ?

- Pas du tout répondit Rukia mais en prenant la même couleur que les cheveux d'un certain fukutaicho

- Ouai, c'est ça, à d'autres… Bon, je retourne chez Urahara, je dois faire un rapport à Kuchiki Taicho…

- Renji-kun ? Attends, je peux te soigner…

Trop tard, il n'entendit pas Orihime, et partit en direction du magasin. En chemin, il croisa Ikkaku

- Tiens, salut Renji

- Salut…marmonna le concerné

- Tu m'as l'air d'être de super humeur…c'est encore à cause de l'autre ?

- De qui tu veux parler? de Rukia ou du gamin ?

- Bah, vu t'as tête, j'en sais rien

- Si je te réponds les deux, tu me lâches ?

- Certainement pas ! Allez racontes…

- J'ai pas envie! Et, puis faut que je rentre, j'ai un rapport à faire

- Oh allez ! Il peut attendre ton rapport! Et depuis quand es-tu si pressé d'en faire un? Viens donc boire un verre avec moi, ça te détendra.

- Je les fais quand ça me chante et là, faut vraiment que j'y aille…

Le fukutaicho n'était vraiment pas d'humeur, il repartit donc en direction du magasin. S'enfermant dans la chambre qu'Urahara avait mis à sa disposition, il se rendit dans la salle de bain pour prendre une bonne douche et faire le point sur les évènements de la journée. Bon, d'accord il voulait mettre sa raclée au shinigami remplaçant pour prouver sa valeur à Rukia. D'un autre côté, il l'aimait bien quand même, le gamin. Et puis, il fallait bien qu'il se l'avoue, Ichigo protégeait Rukia mieux que lui-même ne l'avait fait jusqu'à maintenant. Cette constatation s'imposait de plus en plus souvent dans son esprit. Et puis, il était fort et il avait donc trouvé dans le shinigami remplaçant un adversaire à sa taille, qu'il voulait battre absolument car s'il pouvait le battre, lui, alors il arriverait certainement à battre son capitaine. Bon, il était énervant à toujours se croire meilleur que les autres, à vouloir protéger tout le monde mais il l'aimait bien quand même et il leur arrivait de bien s'entendre, jusqu'à avoir les mêmes idées pour faire enrager Rukia.

Un coup à la porte le fit sortir de ses pensées. Un deuxième coup se fit entendre :

- Qui c'est ?

- …

- Qui c'est ? redemanda-t-il en ouvrant la porte. Orihime… Qu'est-ce que tu veux demanda-t-il un peu plus rudement qu'il ne le voulait

- Je...je voulais juste savoir si tu voulais que je soigne ton bras, je te l'ai proposé tout à l'heure mais…

A ce moment seulement elle s'aperçut que Renji ne portait qu'une serviette autour de la taille. Elle regarda le torse musclé et tatoué du fukutaicho et changea alors radicalement de couleur pour prendre la même que celle des cheveux de son vis à vis

- …tu ne m'as pas entendu bafouilla-t-elle en baissant la tête

- Ce n'était pas la peine de te déplacer

- Mais tu étais blessé, et je passais par ici alors…

- Ce n'est pas grand chose

- Pourtant ça n'arrête pas de saigner…Laisses moi regarder

Elle lui prit le bras tandis que Renji grimaçait

- Tu vois… lui dit-elle

- Fais comme tu veux mais je m'étonne que tu ne sois pas vers Ichigo

Orihime rougit et baissa à nouveau la tête mais ne répondit rien. Elle se contenta d'invoquer Shunô et Ayame et soigna la blessure du fukutaicho.

- Bon, ça devrait aller maintenant… Au revoir !

La jeune fille repartit comme elle était venu laissant un Renji un peu interloqué, qui n'avait même pas eu le temps de la remercier, tant elle était partie rapidement. _Pourquoi était-elle venu ?Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée._

Reprenant un peu ses esprits, il commença à rédiger son rapport, indiquant le nombre important de hollows qui étaient apparus et le fait qu'Ichigo avait été gravement blessé, mais il omit de mentionner que c'était parce qu'il avait sauvé Rukia qu'il était dans un sale état. Après tout son capitaine n'avait pas besoin de savoir ce détail. Il demanda aussi qu'un autre shinigami soit envoyé, le temps qu'Ichigo soit remis, car s'il y avait une autre attaque de ce genre, être plus de trois serait pas du luxe. Une fois son rapport envoyé, il partit au bar dans lequel il avait l'habitude de boire avec Ikkaku.

Chez les Kurosaki, quelques minutes après le départ de Renji…

- Monsieur Kurosaki ?

- Rukia-san, je t'ai déjà dit de m'appeler par mon prénom

- Je sais mais je… c'est à cause de moi s'il est ainsi et…

- Ça suffit, n'en dit pas plus. Tu n'es pas responsable de ses choix. Et il partit, la laissant seule avec Orihime

- Il a raison, tu sais lui dit celle-ci en s'approchant pour faire un bandage à Ichigo

- Laisses tout ça, c'est à moi de le faire

- Tu n'es pas responsable, Rukia-san…

- Si…lui répliqua la shinigami

- Mais non…insista Orihime

- Je te dis que si, alors laisses tout ça, je m'en occupe

- Et moi, je te dis que non, alors je t'aide…

- Ça suffit ! Laisses ces bandages avant que je ne m'énerve lança Rukia avec un regard plus noir que jamais et s'interposant entre elle et Ichigo

- Bon, eh bien si tu le prends comme ça, je te laisse. Je vais voir si Renji acceptera mon aide lui répondit-elle avec son éternel sourire.

Rukia resta donc seule avec Ichigo. Elle commença à lui faire ses bandages en lui parlant, lui rappelant des évènements passés, des combats qu'il avait mené. Elle avait l'impression que lui parler l'aiderait, elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle sentait qu'elle devait le faire. Elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux, redescendant sur sa joue. Il avait la peau douce, elle le vit comme frissonner à ce contact et retira sa main d'un geste qu'elle porta à son cœur.

Une fois les bandages terminés, elle prit une chaise et s'assit près de lui, regardant (ou admirant?) son corps finement musclé, observant son visage qui laissait voir une certaine crispation, une grimace, un rictus près des ses lèvres comme celui qu'il avait parfois lors de combats. Il semblait se débattre intérieurement, comme s'il menait un combat pour savoir s'il allait se réveiller ou non.

Dans la tête d'Ichigo

Une fois tombé dans l'inconscience, il s'était retrouvé dans son monde intérieur et il pleuvait... il pleuvait terriblement.

- Zangetsu ! appela Ichigo

Mais il n'apparut pas.

- Zangetsu ! appela à nouveau Ichigo. Zangetsu, je suis désolé. Je sais qu'il pleut et tu n'aimes pas la pluie. Je ne l'aime pas non plus...

- Alors pourquoi ? lui demanda une voix familière

- Je…je ne sais pas

- Si tu le sais, mais tu ne veux pas te l'avouer.

La pluie sembla se faire moins violente, comme s'il venait de comprendre quelque chose.

- Bonjour mon roi !

- Ah t'es là toi ?

- Ben oui, où veux-tu que je sois ? Cette fois je vais te battre et prendre ta place

- Certainement pas !

- Et comment tu vas faire pour m'en empêcher, tu n'as même pas d'arme…

- Ta gueule! Et puis pas besoin d'arme pour te battre

- En es-tu sûr Ichigo ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire…Zangetsu ? Tu n'as pas l'intention de m'aider ?

- Il pleut…je t'ai promis de t'aider à ce qu'il ne pleuve jamais ici… Mais là, il n'y a que toi qui sait pourquoi il pleut alors je ne peux t'aider

- Alors mon roi, on se bat ?

- Je…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'Hichigo s'était élancé, un zanpakuto à la main, mais Ichigo fut plus rapide et il évita le coup, répondant par un magistral coup de poing qui fit perdre son équilibre à son double, l'éloignant un peu de lui. A présent, la pluie avait cessé mais l'orage grondait, le ciel était sombre, éclairé cependant par des éclairs.

- Tu veux te battre, c'est ça ?

- Oui mon roi et si je gagne, je prends ta place

- Ça tu rêves! Allez viens je vais te mettre ta dérouillé et après tu me foutras un peu la paix !

L'orage grondait, les éclairs étant de plus en plus grands, zébrant le ciel. Zangetsu regardait les deux autres se toiser, se demandant si Ichigo savait pourquoi la pluie et l'orage étaient présents mais il ne devait pas intervenir, pas cette fois en tout cas, il avait déjà tout dit à Ichigo.

Un coup de tonnerre retentit, un éclair déchira le ciel et il vit les deux « hommes » s'élancer. Un zanpakuto avait fait son apparition dans la main d'Ichigo qui arborait un petit sourire, signe qu'il avait confiance et son vis-à-vis quant à lui, avait un de ces sourire carnassier habituel.

Le choc fut violent, illuminé par un éclair éblouissant et puis… plus rien...

* * *

**Là, je sens que certains m'en veulent... Je sais pas trop pourquoi...Euh, je crois voir des pétales de fleurs de cerisiers, c'est normal?**

**Bon, ben, je vous laisse et je vais me dépêcher d'écrire la suite! Alors c'est bon? on range les pétales?? Et on me laisse des reviews?**

**Au fait, vous savez pourquoi il pleut? spécial dédicace à celui ou celle qui trouve...**


	7. Réveil

**Coucou à tous**

**Je sais, la suite a été un peu longue à venir, alors toutes mes excuses.**

**Luna Puce : Pour savoir s'il a pris le dessus, je te laisse lire ce qui suit. Et pour ce qui est de ses sentiments, bah faudra encore attendre un peu...**

**Amethsyte et Jijisub : Pour Orihime et Renji, je sais pas encore... Et pour ce qui est de la pluie, ça a bien un rapport avec ce que ressent Ichigo pour Rukia mais je vous laisse découvrir...**

_

* * *

_

Le choc fut violent, illuminé par un éclair éblouissant et puis… plus rien…

Zangetsu s'était protégé de son bras à cause de la violence du choc. Quand il l'abaissa, il vit Ichigo et son double croiser le fer, Ichigo blessé à l'épaule, son double ayant une belle entaille sur le torse. Les coups fusaient, et ils se déplaçaient tellement rapidement que Zangetsu avait parfois du mal à les suivre. Plus le combat avançait plus Ichigo semblait prendre le dessus malgré les blessures que lui infligeait son double. Celui-ci reculant sous la violence des coups du shinigami remplaçant.

Le ciel était encore chargé de nuages mais ils semblaient se dissiper et un léger rayon de soleil perçait à travers les masses sombres.

Ichigo s'arrêta :

- En un seul coup…

- En un seul coup, quoi mon roi? lui demanda le hollow

- Je vais t'avoir !

- Essaye un peu pour voir !!

Ichigo se concentra, levant le bras vers le ciel et lorsqu'il sentit toute l'énergie affluer en lui, ses yeux couleur miel se changeant en un bleu azur, il fit un mouvement souple du poignet et du bras qu'il abaissa d'un coup.

Zangetsu ferma les yeux, aveuglé par la lumière de son attaque et lorsqu'il les rouvrit Ichigo avait disparu, il ne restait plus que son double, étendu par terre.

- Il t'a eu… encore une fois…

- Aaahhh, je finirais par l'avoir…Tiens, il fait beau on dirait…Tu crois qu'il a compris ?

- Je le pense, sinon il ne ferait pas ce temps là et il serait encore ici lui répondit Zangetsu

A la Soul Society

Byakuya Kuchiki avait reçu le rapport de son vice capitaine et il était moyennement satisfait. Certes, ils avaient repoussé l'attaque des hollows mais Ichigo était blessé. Et sérieusement visiblement, sinon Renji n'aurait jamais demandé qu'un autre shinigami soit envoyé là-bas pour le remplacer le temps qu'il se remette, et il connaissait suffisamment le shinigami remplaçant pour savoir que celui-ci n'était pas du genre à rester alité si on avait besoin de ses services.

Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu se passer ? Il l'ignorait, le vice capitaine ne s'étant pas étendu sur les raisons qui avaient amené le shinigami remplaçant à se faire avoir par un hollow et ça semblait un peu louche au yeux du capitaine de la 6ème division. Il savait, pour avoir combattu Ichigo que celui-ci ne se serait pas laissé avoir aussi facilement que le prétendait le fukutaicho, d'autant que Rukia lui avait parlé des combats qu'il avait mené contre Grand Fischer ou le Menos Grande et de la détermination qu'il y avait mis. Non, décidément quelque chose ne collait pas et visiblement Renji voulait lui cacher ce que c'était.

Il décida d'aller faire son compte rendu au commandant Yamamoto. Celui-ci l'écouta et lorsqu'il eut finit lui demanda

- Vous ne semblez pas satisfait de ce rapport, capitaine Kuchiki

- En effet, et je souhaiterais avoir l'autorisation de me rendre là-bas. Après tout, ils ont besoin d'une personne de plus, puisqu' Ichigo Kurosaki est blessé. Et 50 hollows de grandes tailles qui apparaissent ainsi dans un même endroit, c'est une première et nous n'avons toujours pas d'explication. Peut-être qu'en me rendant là-bas, je pourrais voir certaines choses qui pourraient nous éclairer et que mon vice capitaine n'aurait pas remarqué.

- Très bien, je vous donne cette autorisation. Vous partirez demain, le temps de tout préparer pour votre départ.

- Merci.

Byakuya était satisfait. Il allait pouvoir surveiller sa sœur et le shinigami remplaçant de ses propres yeux, cette idée lui arracha un léger sourire.

Dans le monde des vivants

Renji avait rejoint Ikkaku et ils se prenaient une sacré cuite au saké.

- Mais tu vois, disait Renji…Môssieu a encore voulu jouer les héros et sauver Rukia. Du coup, il a baissé sa garde et il s'est fait embroché par le hollow

- Ben dis donc, il est encore plus taré que ce que j'pensais pour faire un truc pareil ?

- Mais non, c'est juste pour qu'elle reste en admiration devant lui

- Tu dis n'importe quoi…

- Mais si, j't'assure…c'est juste pour lui montrer qu'il est fort…

Ils continuèrent ainsi leur discussion et ne partirent que lorsque le bar ferma, c'est-à-dire aux aurores.

De son côté, Rukia était restée auprès d'Ichigo. Karin et Yuzu étaient venues lui apporter un plateau repas et lui avaient un peu tenu compagnie. Voyant combien la shinigami était inquiète, elles décidèrent de lui raconter des histoires d'enfance sur elles et Ichigo. Les histoires la firent rire, ce qui lui fit du bien et elle se promit d'en demander d'autres à Ichigo quand il se réveillerait. Au bout d'un certain temps, elles finirent par aller se coucher, laissant leur frère au soin de Rukia.

Celle-ci ne put se résoudre à laisser le shinigami remplaçant. Une fois seule, elle recommença à lui parler et à lui caresser les cheveux, passant un doigt sous son menton pour ensuite remonter le long de sa joue avec le reste de sa main, puis la passa sur son front. Il semblait se calmer, s'apaiser à ce contact :

- Ichigo…Il faut que tu te réveilles…commença-t-elle…Tu ne peux pas me laisser… reviens finit-elle par murmurer à son oreille

- Masaki aussi lui caressait les cheveux de cette façon quand il était malade ou qu'il avait fait un cauchemar et il s'apaisait instantanément…

Rukia sursauta

- Isshin…vous m'avez fait peur

- Désolé… Et ne t'inquiètes pas, il se réveillera. Tu devrais dormir, ça te ferait du bien.

- Je préfère attendre qu'il se réveille

- Très bien, fais comme tu veux…Si tu as besoin…

Elle hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment et il la laissa à nouveau seule. Elle continua à le regarder et à lui caresser les cheveux. La fatigue l'emporta peu à peu et elle s'endormit sur le bord du lit, tenant sa main dans la sienne.

Le soleil se leva doucement sur la ville filtrant à travers les rideaux de la fenêtre. Ichigo se réveilla à ce doux contact sur son visage, peinant un peu à ouvrir les yeux. Il resta immobile pendant un instant, regardant le plafond mais quand il voulut bouger, il sentit comme un poids au niveau de son bras et diverses douleurs qui le firent grimacer. Il baissa les yeux pour regarder et vit une masse de cheveux noirs près de lui, regardant un peu mieux, il vit de nombreux bandages sur son torse et ses bras. Ça lui revenait à présent : son combat avec Renji, l'attaque des hollows et Rukia. Il soupira, elle avait dû l'aider car après avoir tué le hollow qui l'avait embroché, un autre s'était approché mais il n'avait qu'un vague souvenir de la suite. Elle avait dû s'inquiéter et il ne supportait pas cette idée, il serra le poing, se retenant de frapper le mur à côté de lui et décida de ne pas bouger. Il ne voulait surtout pas la réveiller, se doutant que si elle était là, c'est qu'elle avait veillé sur lui. Il se mit à repenser à son monde intérieur et à son combat avec Hichigo.

Il savait maintenant…il aimait Rukia mais il avait trop peur de la perdre et puis, il ne savait pas si ses sentiments étaient partagés, alors il hésitait à lui dire, voilà pourquoi il pleuvait et que l'orage grondait : à cause de tous ses doutes qui le tourmentaient. Dès lors qu'il s'était décidé à les oublier et à lui dire ce qu'il ressentait, son zanpakuto était apparu dans sa main et la pluie avait cessé. Il tourna la tête pour l'observer comme il l'avait fait lorsqu'elle avait été blessée et il se dit qu' il aurait pu rester ainsi pendant des heures, à veiller sur son sommeil.

Non loin de là, un autre shinigami se réveillait mais pas du tout de la même manière

- ABARAI RENJI !!

- Hein ? Quoi ? Cette voix ?!

- RENJI appela de nouveau un certain taicho approchant à grands pas de l'arbre où dormait l'intéressé

- Et merde ! C'est Kuchiki taicho !

Renji voulut se lever mais il retomba quasiment aussi sec : il avait vraiment trop abusé sur le saké la veille.

Deux questions lui virent alors à l'esprit.

**Petit 1** : qu'est-ce qu'il fichait ici ? Le shinigami se rendit compte qu'il était dans le petit parc proche de chez Ichigo.

**Petit 2** : Pourquoi son capitaine se trouvait ici ? Mais il ne put se poser davantage de question que le dit capitaine était à côté de lui, le regard plus noir et dur que d'habitude.

- Ah, bonjour capitaine…Qu'est-ce que… Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase

- C'est donc pour ça… C'est parce que tu étais trop pressé d'aller te saouler que tu n'as pas fait un rapport correct ?!

- Mais pas du tout…c'est-à-dire que…commença à bredouiller Renji

- N'ajoutes rien si tu ne veux pas que je sois de plus mauvaise humeur (regard noir et comme des pétales qui volent tout autour d'eux). Où est Rukia ?

- Chez Kurosaki… C'est pas loin d'ici, je vous y conduis répondit immédiatement le fukutaicho qui avait décidé qu'il valait mieux pour sa santé, faire profil bas.

Les deux hommes se dirigèrent vers la clinique, l'un essayant de tenir debout et l'autre se maudissant d'avoir un vice capitaine pareil…

**Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu... **

**Je suis beaucoup moins sadique là? **

**J'ai droit à une review comme récompense?**


	8. Questions

**Bonjour à tous**

**Alors voilà le chapitre suivant, j'en suis moyennenement satisfaite mais bon, je pense qu'il faut quand même que je le poste ainsi.**

**Je remercie vraiment beaucoup toutes celles et ceux qui me laissent des reviews, ça me fait super plaisir et me motive pour écrire la suite.**

* * *

Depuis un moment, Ichigo regardait Rukia, elle bougea un peu, alors il ferma les yeux comme pour faire semblant de dormir. Elle ne sembla pas se réveiller mais il garda les yeux fermés, arborant un léger sourire en repensant à tous les moments qu'ils avaient passé ensemble : le soir où ils s'étaient rencontrés et où il était devenu shinigami, le jour anniversaire de la mort de sa mère, quand elle lui avait dit qu'elle attendrait qu'il veuille bien lui en parler et puis Byakuya et Renji étaient venus la chercher et l'avaient emmené pour qu'elle soit exécutée. Elle l'avait une fois de plus protégé ce soir là. Son sourire s'élargit un peu plus en repensant à la surprise qu'il avait lu dans son regard lorsqu'il était apparu sur la passerelle menant au temple des regrets, de même qu'il garderait au plus profond de son cœur l'image de son visage lorsqu'il s'était interposé entre elle et le Soukyoku.

Il savait à ce moment là qu'elle ne le remercierait pas, il savait aussi qu'elle ne le retiendrait pas lorsqu'il partirait de la Soul Society et il ne lui avait pas non plus demandé de retourner sur Terre avec lui.

Il était complètement dans ses pensées et avait tendu sa main libre vers Rukia, lui caressant doucement une mèche de cheveux qui s'étendait sur le lit, puis sa main était remontée pour se diriger vers sa tête.

Rukia s'éveilla lentement sous une douce caresse. Elle ne savait pas d'où ça provenait mais elle aimait sentir ces mouvements dans ses cheveux, qui lui effleuraient le crâne. Elle bougea un peu et se rendit compte que c'était Ichigo qui passait sa main dans ses cheveux. Elle eut un soupir intérieur de soulagement. Il était réveillé, et ça la comblait de bonheur. Elle commença, elle aussi, à l'observer du coin de l'œil et elle s'aperçut qu'il avait un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Celui-ci sembla même s'agrandir.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire ?

-Oh Rukia, tu es réveillée ? Il arrêta son mouvement, ouvrant les yeux en prenant conscience de ce qu'il était en train de faire et fut surpris qu'elle ne lui fasse aucune réflexion à ce sujet.

-Oui dit-elle dans un bâillement, mais tu ne réponds pas à ma question... Tu me fais de la place ? demanda la jeune fille en se redressant

Il se décala et se mit sur le côté non sans grimacer un peu.

-A vrai dire, je repensais à différents moments…depuis le jour de notre rencontre

-Ah oui, et auxquels ? demanda-t-elle se blottissant contre le shinigami remplaçant un peu surpris

-Au jour où on s'est rencontré…à nos chamailleries, ainsi qu'au jour où tu es partie et à celui où je suis rentré…

-Ce n'était pas forcément gai…

-Je sais… répondit-il en la regardant dans les yeux ce qui eut pour effet de la faire rougir.

Rukia avait baissé la tête, gênée par ce regard qu'il avait, celui plein de tendresse mais en même temps si sérieux. Elle était troublée par ce regard, malgré elle.

-Mais à chaque fois, ta présence m'a apporté du bonheur ou du courage

-Comment peux-tu dire ça ? Moi qui ai complètement perturbé ta vie, toi qui a tant souffert pour me protéger. Tiens encore hier, tu as souffert à cause de moi, parce que c'est de ma faute n'est-ce pas si tu as été blessé.

-Oui, je t'ai protégé hier…mais si je ne l'avais pas fait et qu'il t'était arrivé quelque chose, je souffrirais encore plus lui répondit-il en soulevant son menton pour qu'elle le regarde. Je ne veux pas te perdre Rukia et cela qu'importe les souffrances, parce que…je t'aime Rukia Kuchiki…plus que tout au monde

Il se pencha alors délicatement vers elle et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes avec une douceur incomparable. Rukia ne s'y attendait pas, malgré tous les romans à l'eau de rose qu'elle avait pu lire, elle n'avait rien vu venir. Elle tenait à lui et il tenait à elle…enfin, elle le savait, le comprenait. Elle se laissa aller et répondit à son baiser avec la même douceur que lui. Elle se sentait bien, tellement bien, aucun autre moment n'avait ressemblé à celui-là. Soudainement, elle se sentit doucement secouée, étrange pensa-t-elle. Elle ouvrit les yeux mais ce n'était pas Ichigo qui était à ses côtés …

-RENJI !! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Arrêtes de hurler, tu vas réveiller tout le monde.

-Ça ne réponds pas à ma question lui dit-elle un peu plus doucement.

-Eh !! mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait avec sa main dans tes cheveux ?

-Qu'est-ce que…mais elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que la porte c'était ouverte.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?

-Ah Isshin, désolé mais certains s'invitent…

-Mais tu es Renji, un ami d'Ichigo…Rah, c'est vrai que vous avez toujours cette manie de passer par les fenêtres !

-Désolé, il est très tôt et on ne voulait pas vous réveiller

-« On » demanda Rukia

-Bonjour capitaine Kuchiki…lança Isshin en regardant par la fenêtre

-Nii-sama est là ? demanda Rukia qui s'aperçut enfin du reiatsu de son frère

-Entrez donc, je vais faire du thé.

Isshin sortit de la chambre suivi par Renji qui se retourna pour attendre Rukia.

-Vas-y, je vais mettre quelque chose de plus convenable pour Nii-sama

-Pff les filles, toutes les mêmes

Rukia resta quelques instants à regarder Ichigo. Elle était complètement perdue…ce qu'elle avait ressentit était ce un rêve ? ou bien y avait-il du réel ? Elle s'approcha doucement du shinigami remplaçant, l'embrassa sur le front et lui murmura à l'oreille :

-Si tu dors, alors réveilles-toi vite car je dois te dire quelque chose d'important et si tu ne dors pas, alors saches que j'aimerais beaucoup que tu recommences ce que tu étais en train de faire…Et elle sortit. En jetant un dernier coup d'œil avant de sortir, elle aurait juré voir Ichigo sourire.

Quand Rukia arriva dans la cuisine, elle sentit tout de suite que la situation était tendue et vit que Renji accueillait son arrivée avec un certain soulagement.

-Nii-sama commença-t-elle en saluant son frère, c'est une surprise de vous voir ici.

-Il fallait bien que quelqu'un vienne vous aider après l'attaque d'hier. Je souhaiterais te parler Rukia…en privé

Renji commença à blêmir, que voulait-il lui dire ou lui demander ?

-Vous n'avez qu'à prendre mon bureau

-Merci Kurosaki-san

Le capitaine de la 6ème division se leva, suivit par Rukia qui se demandait ce que lui voulait son frère.

-Rukia, j'aimerais que tu me dises ce qui s'est passé hier

-N'avez-vous pas reçu le rapport de Renji ? s'étonna la shinigami

-Si, mais c'est ta version que je souhaiterais entendre

-Et bien, j'ai reçu un appel hier m'indiquant l'apparition de nombreux hollows au même point, alors je m'y suis rendue. Quand je suis arrivée, il y en avait presque 10 et d'autres arrivaient encore, mais le plus étrange, c'est qu'ils ont tout de suite senti ma présence. Peu après Renji et Ichigo sont arrivés et…

-Ils étaient comment ? la coupa le capitaine

-Qui ?

-Renji et Ichigo bien sûr…

-Je ne vois pas …mais elle s'interrompit comprenant où voulait en venir son frère. Ils étaient tous les deux en Bankai parce qu'ils ont reçus l'appel alors qu'ils s'entraînaient chez Urahara…

-Et ?…encouragea Byakuya qui voyait que Rukia était un peu troublée

-Ichigo et Renji étaient blessés, mais Ichigo plus sérieusement que Renji qui lui avait dit de rester chez le marchand pour se faire soigner mais c'est une vraie tête de mule et n'a rien voulu savoir. Nous avons donc commencé à nous battre, Ichigo s'éloignant un peu. Je l'ai perdu de vue, étant trop occupée par les hollows qui me faisaient face mais à un moment, je me suis retournée après avoir entendu un cri et sentit son reiatsu exploser. Derrière moi un hollow disparaissait et Ichigo… elle ne put finir sa phrase. Elle sentait les larmes monter mais elle refusait que son frère la voit pleurer.

-Il t'a protégé une fois de plus…Rukia, il semble que ça arrive très souvent en ce moment et je me demande si tu ne devrais pas retourner à la Soul Society pour qu'on t'examine. Des inattentions comme celles que tu as connus ces derniers temps pourraient te coûter la vie.

-Non, je ne veux pas partir, pas maintenant.

Byakuya la regarda fixement, puis lui demanda

-Tu l'aimes ?

Rukia qui s'attendait à tout sauf à cette question resta un instant interdite puis acquiesça mais n'osait pas regarder son frère.

-Ce n'est pas possible Rukia et tu le sais. Il n'est pas fait pour toi. Ais-je été si cruel que tu te venges de moi ainsi ?

-Nii-sama, vous n'avez jamais été cruel…seulement froid et souvent distant mais je puis vous assurer que je ne me venges pas de vous ou de qui que se soit. Elle le regarda puis repris : Vous ais-je jamais raconté dans quelles circonstances Ichigo est devenu shinigami ?

-Non… et je ne vois pas en quoi cela pourrait m'intéresser dit-il avec un air supérieur que Rukia ne connaissait que trop bien

-Si vous le saviez peut-être qu'alors votre opinion sur lui changerait, mais je crois que c'est parce que votre orgueil ne s'est pas encore remis de la défaite qu'il vous a imposé que vous ne souhaitez pas voir ce qu'il y a de bien chez lui.

-…

Byakuya resta sans voix. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un osait lui parler ainsi. Et Rukia encore plus.

Rukia qui s'était rendu compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire décida de sortir de la pièce avant que son frère n'ouvre la bouche. Elle avait la main sur la poignée quand

-Rukia…

-Oui Nii-sama

-Racontes-moi…

Rukia commença alors son récit, comment elle n'avait pas senti la présence du hollow, alors qu'Ichigo l'entendait et qu'il s'en était pris à ses sœurs, que ce dernier avait réussit à se libérer de son sort d'entrave sans aide et comment il s'était jeté sur le hollow pour tenter, même vainement, de sauver sa sœur prise au piège. Elle fit une pose pendant laquelle elle regarda son frère mais il semblait toujours aussi impassible, alors elle reprit et lui raconta qu'à son tour elle s'était précipitée sur le hollow sans vraiment réfléchir et qu'elle avait été trop gravement touchée pour pouvoir faire quoique se soit.

-C'est à ce moment là que m'ait venu l'idée de lui donner une partie de mes pouvoirs. Malheureusement pour moi, ils les a absorber complètement.

-Bien, maintenant dis-moi ce que je dois tirer de cette histoire, parce que pour l'instant c'est obscure.

-Quoi ? Vous ne voyez pas ? Mais c'est évident : il est prêt à tout pour sauver ceux qu'il aime et qui lui sont chers !

Elle sortit du bureau, complètement abasourdie qu'elle ait été obligée de lui dire ces derniers mots et monta directement dans la chambre d'Ichigo afin de le réveiller si nécessaire. Il fallait qu'elle lui dise tout ce qu'elle avait sur le coeur avant que son frère ne la renvoie à la Soul Society, car elle ne se faisait aucune illusion, après ce qu'elle lui avait dit, il ne la laisserait pas rester plus longtemps ici. Malheureusement, lorsqu'elle arriva, la chambre d'Ichigo était…vide !

**Non, vous n'avez pas le droit de tuer l'auteur mais vous pouvez lui faire part de vos impressions!!**

**Merci**


	9. Soleil levant

**Coucou **

**Alors je dois dire que je suis un peu tristounette, le dernier chapitre n'a pas connu un grand succès : 2 reviews, c'est peu... Bon, faut bien reconnaître que le streap-stease de Byakuya ou de Jyushiro, ça attire plus les foules!! Je vous comprends, ne vous inquiétez pas...**

**Quoiqu'il en soit, je vous mets le chapitre suivant qui est, je l'avoue, plus court que les autres mais c'est normal au vu de ce qui va suivre dans le prochain chapitre (enfin, normalement, lol!)**

**Merci donc à Jijisub et Ringo chiii, j'espère que vous apprécierez**

**Je vous souhaite bonne lecture et à très bientôt**

* * *

Ichigo avait suspendu son geste quand il avait senti que deux reiatsus s'approchaient et surtout lorsqu'ils les reconnus. Il décida de faire semblant de dormir car il ne voulait pas être pris à parti par Renji qui était arrivé trop tôt pour qu'il puisse enlever sa main de la chevelure de Rukia.

Par deux fois, il faillit ouvrir les yeux, la première lorsqu'il comprit que c'était bien le reiatsu de Byakuya qu'il avait senti et la deuxième lorsqu'il entendit ce que lui avait soufflé Rukia avant de sortir de la chambre. Cela lui procura une vraie joie tel qu'il n'en avait pas connu depuis longtemps et il ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire.

Lorsqu'il fut sûr que tout le monde était parti, il se leva et entrouvrit la porte. Il entendit son père proposer son bureau au capitaine et tandis qu'il sortait doucement de sa chambre, il surprit une autre conversation :

-Tu sembles inquiet Renji

-Je me demande de quoi veut lui parler le capitaine

-Sans doute de ce qui s'est passé hier

-Le rapport que je lui ai fait n'a pas eu l'air de le satisfaire, mais ça ne change pas beaucoup de d'habitude répondit le jeune shinigami un brin amer…. alors c'est possible

-Ou alors il veut juste savoir comment elle va

-Ça, j'en doute un peu… Je vais rentrer, j'ai besoin d'une douche et d'un peu de sommeil. Vous pourrez le dire au capitaine ?

-Oui, pas de problèmes

-Merci

Sur ces mots, il se leva et quitta la clinique. Ichigo attendit quelques minutes et entendit son père se rendre à la clinique. Repensant à ce qu'avait dit Rukia mais aussi au fait que Byakuya était dans les parages, il devait réfléchir à la façon dont il pourrait être avec elle pour lui avouer ses sentiments, et sans personne pour les déranger. Il retourna dans sa chambre, prit une veste et monta sur le toit.

Rukia entra dans la chambre qu'elle trouva vide.

_Où a-t-il bien pu passer ? _pensa la jeune shinigami et elle entreprit de fouiller toutes les pièces de la maison. Ne l'ayant trouvé nulle part, elle décida de monter sur le toit. C'était le seul endroit où elle n'avait pas regardé. Elle le trouva allongé, un sac sous la tête qui lui servait d'oreiller, il s'était habillé avec un jean et le t-shirt qu'elle lui avait offert et avait mis une veste de cuir.

-Oi Rukia, t'en as mis un temps pour venir

-Tu savais que je te cherchais et tu ne m'as rien dit lança-t-elle une veine commençant à palpiter rapidement sur son front

-Est-ce que tu veux bien venir avec moi…quelque part ? lui demanda le shinigami remplaçant en se relevant

-Euh…Rukia ne s'attendait pas à cette question, mais au-delà de la question c'était le ton qu'il avait employé qui l'avait surprise. Il y avait de la douceur, de la tendresse, presque de la timidité dans sa demande.

-Oui finit-elle par dire

-Alors tu devrais aller mettre quelque chose de plus confortable, comme un pantalon. Mais fait vite, s'il te plait.

_« S'il te plait » ? Il est malade ? Il ne me dit jamais ça d'habitude…Le coup qu'il s'est pris hier, lui a retourné le cerveau ou quoi ? _Rukia n'en revenait toujours pas lorsqu'elle le rejoignit sur le toit.

-Tu prends le sac et je te porte, on ira plus vite, ok ?

Rukia se contenta d'acquiescer et de prendre le sac qu'Ichigo lui tendait et monta sur son dos. Une fois « installée », il partit en courant, sautant de toit en toit.

Vingt minutes plus tard, ils étaient sur une des collines surplombant la ville. Ichigo demanda le sac à Rukia qui le lui tendit sans poser de questions. Il en sortit une couverture qu'il étendit sous un arbre, puis s'asseya contre le tronc et fit signe à Rukia de venir le rejoindre. Elle s'exécuta et s'assit à ses côtés, mais pas trop proche, étant un peu gênée. Elle frissonna une première fois mais elle ne dit rien, et lui non plus, il semblait fixer l'horizon, le regard un peu dans le vide. La deuxième fois, il se tourna vers elle

-Viens vers moi, je vais te réchauffer.

-Non, non, ça va, merci

-Allez, viens…tu trembles, je le vois bien… allez… je vais pas te manger…

Elle se laissa convaincre et se rapprocha du jeune homme qui enleva sa veste et la lui mit sur les épaules. De son bras gauche, il l'attira un peu plus vers lui et lui frotta doucement le bras. Machinalement, il remonta sa main vers sa tête et commença à lui caresser les cheveux, elle soupira de plaisir à ce contact, se rappelant son rêve.

-Ichigo ? demanda-t-elle après quelques minutes

-Hum

-Pourquoi on est là ?

-Pour ça, lui répondit-il en levant son bras droit et en pointant son doigt sur l'horizon où le soleil commençait à poindre. J'avais envie de partager ce moment avec toi…et puis, je voudrais te dire que je…je t'aime Rukia Kuchiki finit-il par dire puis murmura en la regardant dans les yeux… plus que tout au monde

La jeune fille était sans voix, elle baissa la tête, des larmes commençant à rouler sur ses joues, elle était si heureuse d'entendre ces mots, ces mêmes mots qu'il lui avait déjà dit dans son rêve et qu'elle avait cru ne jamais pouvoir entendre.

-Tu ne m'aimes pas ?…c'est pour ça que tu ne dis rien ? demanda Ichigo en baissant la tête.

-Non, je… moi aussi répondit-elle en lui soulevant le menton pour qu'il la regarde et alors plus aucun ne fut possible, tant il pouvait lire l'amour dans son regard couleur d'orage. Il réalisa combien il était heureux avec elle, combien elle l'apaisait et le faisait se sentir bien.

Tandis qu'il continuait de la regarder, il s'avança doucement, très doucement de son visage, approchant le dos de sa main il lui caressa la joue, puis passa sous son menton pour finir sur son autre joue, son pouce s'attardant sur ces lèvres.

-Tu es magnifique dans ce soleil levant, tu sais…ça me rappelle…

-Chut, ne dis rien… lui dit-elle barrant ses lèvres de son index…embrasses-moi

Il se pencha alors vers elle et ils échangèrent leur premier baiser. Il était tendre, d'une infinie tendresse, comme l'amour qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre, n'ayant pour seul témoin que le soleil levant.

Ils s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre, après un instant qui leur sembla une éternité, une éternité de bonheur d'être enfin ensemble. Il la regarda un moment, puis la serra un peu plus contre lui. Elle s'installa confortablement, la tête sur son épaule, entourée de ses bras et il regardèrent le soleil qui continuait sa course, éveillant doucement les oiseaux et les animaux alentours.

Ils restèrent ainsi pendant plusieurs heures, n'échangeant aucun mots car ils étaient superflus et qu'il leur suffisait de se regarder pour se comprendre. La tendresse et la complicité qu'ils avaient à ce moment resteraient à jamais gravé dans leurs cœurs et ils se promirent de revenir regarder le soleil se lever chaque fois qu'ils en auraient l'occasion. Car même s'ils auraient aimé que ce moment dure toujours, l'un comme l'autre savaient qu'il leur faudrait se quitter, pour mieux se retrouver…

**Alors, c'était comment? ça vous a plu? On a plus envie de tuer ou d'insulter l'auteur, hein?**


	10. Suite

Coucou tout le monde !

Je sais que vous pensiez que c'était un nouveau chapitre !

Je n'avais plus trop l'inspiration et je ne voulais pas bâcler la suite de cette histoire, alors j'ai attendu de la retrouver. De plus, j'ai perdu tout ce que j'avais écrit. Il faut donc que je recommence…

Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, je suis maman depuis peu et du coup, j'ai encore un peu de mal à m'organiser et à trouver des moments pour écrire.

Mais je vous promets une chose…c'est que je finirais cette fanfiction, quelque soit le temps que ça me prendra.

Je remercie toutes celles et ceux qui m'ont lu et continueront à me lire pour leur patience.


	11. solitude

**Bonjour tout le monde!**

**Alors voilà le chapitre suivant. Je sais qu'il est un peu court, mais il est nécessaire. J'espère pouvoir mettre le suivant prochainement et j'espère que ça vous plaira.**

** merci beaucoup pour tous vos messages de soutien et d'encouragement, ça me fait vraiment très plaisir et me motive pour vous écrire la suite rapidement.**

**Bonne lecture**

**

* * *

**

Cela faisait 6 mois que Rukia était retournée à la Soul Society. Son frère ne lui avait pas vraiment laissé le choix, il avait utilisé la goutte de tremblotte (une goutte endort la personne touchée) pour la ramener là-bas, sans qu'elle puisse protester.

Depuis qu'elle était partie, Ichigo n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même. Il essayait de faire bonne figure mais ses amis n'étaient pas dupes. Tous les mois, il retournait au pied de l'arbre qui avait accueillit leur premier baiser et y passait la journée si cela tombait un week-end, regardant l'horizon, ne quittant l'endroit qu'en cas d'appel sur son soul pager. Lorsque c'était en semaine, il passait le matin et le soir, contemplant le lever et le coucher du soleil.

Inoue et Chad étaient les plus inquiets mais Uryuu l'était aussi même s'il laissait penser le contraire. Ils avaient tous tentés de lui changer les idées en l'emmenant au cinéma, à la mer et même au ski mais rien n'y fit et le roux avait même finit par décliner leurs invitations, passant son temps à étudier, tuer les hollows, envoyant les âmes égarées vers la Soul Society ou encore à observer son plafond...

De son côté, Rukia n'était pas mieux. Si sa relation avec Byakuya s'était beaucoup améliorée après qu'il lui ait raconté son histoire, elle devint vite glaciale entre eux lorsqu'elle s'était réveillée à la Soul Society. Et si elle se montrait joyeuse et de bonne humeur devant tout le monde, ce n'était pas du tout le cas avec le noble. Elle lui adressait à peine la parole et leurs repas étaient soient très silencieux, soient très animés car Rukia prenait un malin plaisir à inviter tous ses amis. Et ceux-ci ne se faisaient pas prier pour venir, sachant que ça rendait service à la jeune fille.

Le noble avait pendant un temps supporté sans broncher, ces repas bruyants, puis n'en pouvant plus, il avait fini par aller manger et dormir dans ses quartiers à la 6ème division lorsqu'ils venaient. Un soir alors qu'ils dînaient, Byakuya essaya de faire la paix avec elle.

-Ais-je été si cruel avec toi que tu me fais la tête ainsi?

-Non, tu n'as jamais été cruel, seulement froid et distant. Et je ne fais pas la tête.

-Si tu la fais ou alors disons que tu es froide et distante.

-Tu m'as ramené de force ici…Tu m'as séparé de celui que j'aime et tu voudrais que je te fasse de grands sourires ? Tu le considères toujours comme un ryoka alors qu'il nous a tous sauvé des plans d'Aizen !

-C'est vrai qu'il a permis de découvrir les plans d'Aizen mais c'est un humain…Vous ne pouvez pas être ensemble…

-C'est toi qui me dit ça…alors que tu as épousé Hisana…Même si la situation est un peu différente, tu devrais être le premier à me soutenir.

-C'est pour te protéger que je fais ça. Pour que tu n'ais pas à endurer ce que moi j'ai dû vivre.

-C'est à moi d'en décider !!! Pas à toi !

-Que crois-tu ? Il a une vie dans le monde réel. Il voudra sans doute avoir un travail, une famille… Peux-tu lui offrir tout ça ?

-Il m'aime et je l'aime…ça me suffit pour l'instant et je crois que c'est pareil pour lui.

-S'il t'aime autant que tu le dis, alors demande lui de devenir un shinigami à part entière et de vivre à la Soul Society. Alors, peut-être que je pourrais l'accepter.

-Peut-être ? L'accepter ? Je n'ai pas besoin de ton autorisation !

-Tu es une Kuchiki, tu ne peux faire ce qui te plaît sans réfléchir !

-Je n'ai jamais demandé à être une Kuchiki, bien sûr c'est un honneur mais c'est aussi un poids bien lourd à porter et si cela doit m'empêcher d'aimer qui je souhaite, alors je préfère renier ce nom que l'on m'a donné !

Sur ces mots, la jeune fille sortit de la pièce et du manoir pour retourner sur la colline du Rukongai où ses amis avaient été enterrés. Elle se rendait parfois là-bas, lorsqu'elle voulait être seule et tranquille ou qu'elle voulait réfléchir. D'une certaine façon, Byakuya avait raison mais elle ne voulait pas l'avouer. Elle savait qu'Ichigo aurait sans doute l'envie d'avoir une vie dans le monde réel, d'un autre côté, ils n'avaient jamais abordé le sujet. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était être avec lui, profiter des moments qu'ils passeraient ensemble et voir plus tard ce qui pourrait se passer.

Byakuya s'en voulait un peu mais il ne voulait pas la voir souffrir. Il décida qu'il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen pour que Rukia retrouve Ichigo mais sans que celle-ci se doute que c'était grâce à lui, il avait sa fierté à protéger quand même. Après tout, il ne pouvait pas l'empêcher d'être amoureuse. Il avait vécu cela lui aussi et il savait combien il était dur d'être séparé de celle ou de celui qu'on aime. La solution se présenta d'elle-même quelques jours plus tard quand Renji revint d'une mission du monde des vivants.

Le fukutaicho se présenta à la 6ème division et tendit son rapport au noble.

-Capitaine, voici le rapport que vous aviez demandé.

Comme il ne semblait pas vouloir quitter son bureau, Byakuya releva la tête et demanda :

-Y aurait-il autre chose, Abarai ?

-Heu oui… Je dois repartir dans 2 jours et le lycée a prévu une sortie à la mer. Comme il fallait remplir un accord parental, j'ai mis votre nom comme tuteur. Pourriez-vous me signer ce document ?

-Posez-le, je le signerais et vous le rendrais plus tard.

Renji sembla hésiter un instant puis se décida à le poser. Après tout, son capitaine était un homme de parole, s'il lui avait dit qu'il le signerait et qu'il lui rendrait, alors il le ferait.

Byakuya réfléchit à la situation, le soir même, il entendait Renji raconter à Rukia :

-…il était furieux, son père lui a signifié qu'il était obligé d'aller à cette sortie, Ichigo a failli dire à son père que c'était impossible à cause des hollows, mais il s'est repris juste à temps.

-Que va-t-il faire ?

-Il a dit qu'il enverrait sans doute Kon à sa place et qu'il irait dormir chez Orihime pendant la sortie pour être sûr d'être tranquille.

-Je me doute qu'il devait être fou de rage ! Il ne t'a rien donné pour moi ?

-Si. Tiens, voici son paquet. Vivement que tu retournes toi-même dans le monde réel, j'en ai marre de faire La poste

-La quoi ?

-C'est le système de transport du courrier

-Ah oui… je te signale que je préfèrerais aller moi-même chercher mes cadeaux ! rétorqua-t-elle tandis qu'elle ouvrait le paquet.

Elle découvrit un très joli pendentif avec un petit mot d'Ichigo. Elle en eut les larmes aux yeux lorsqu'elle lut le petit mot :

_« Il y a toujours dans le monde une personne qui en attend une autre, que ce soit en plein désert ou au coeur des grandes villes. Et quand ces deux personnes se rencontrent, et que leurs regards se croisent, tout le passé et tout le futur sont désormais sans la moindre importance. »*_

-Bon, faut que je te laisse Rukia, demain je dois faire l'entraînement et si je suis en retard je vais encore écoper de corvées à mon retour !

-Très bien. Alors à plus…

Byakuya savait à présent ce qui lui restait à faire.

Le lendemain en sortant de la réunion des capitaines, il se dirigea vers le capitaine de la 13ème division.

-Ukitake ? Pourrais-je te parler ?

-Bien sûr. Que puis-je pour toi ?

-Je souhaiterais que Rukia aille dans le monde humain pour la mission que tu as prévu.

-Tu as changé d'avis la concernant.

-Disons que celui qu'elle doit éviter ne devrait pas être là-bas.

-Très bien, je l'enverrais alors.

Byakuya n'en laissa rien paraître mais intérieurement, il jubilait…tout ce passait comme il le souhaitait.

C'est donc sans surprise que le soir il vit rentrer sa sœur au manoir, le sourire aux lèvres.

-Je pars en mission dans le monde réel dans 3 jours. Je vais pouvoir voir Ichigo. Aurais-tu changé d'avis ?

-Non. Mais je ne suis pas sûr qu'il sera à Karakura, sa classe doit aller à une sortie en mer d'après Renji.

-C'est pour ça que tu as dit au capitaine de m'envoyer en mission alors, je comprends mieux.

Elle se renfrogna et partit manger dans sa chambre. Elle voulait qu'il pense qu'elle était contrariée alors que c'était tout l'inverse. Elle allait enfin revoir Ichigo et lui demander comment il envisageait l'avenir. Elle était passée voir Renji et lui avait dit de dire au roux qu'elle viendrait et qu'il avait donc intérêt à mettre son plan à exécution. C'est le cœur léger qu'elle s'endormit ce soir là et cela ne lui était pas arrivé depuis 6 mois.

* * *

**Alors ça vous a plu? En tout cas, je l'espère.**

**A bientôt**


End file.
